when the world caves in
by mary212
Summary: About the shooting


**When The World Caves In**

Does this darkness have a name. people were running everywhere just to get out of the building. Peyton had made out she gasped for air. She looked around her to see if Brooke and Haley were any where but she couldn't see them. Then she saw Nathan and Lucas getting off the bus from basket ball practise. "Peyton what happend" coach Whitey asked steping off the bus. "Someone's in the school and has a gun". "Haley's inside Nathan said and so is Brooke Peyton said". "What Brooke's inside Lucas asked". "Ya i thought they were behind me but they were i lost them in all the comostion"." I have to go in there Nathan said. Nathan started running for the school. "Nathan get back here coach whitey yelled"." I go get him Lucas said". Lucas ran and tackled him. "Get off me Haley inside and i have to go get her". Lucas let go of Nathan and followed him into the school.

Mean while inside. "Everyone sit and keep quite Haley said as she locked the toutor centers door". "Brooke you ok Haley ask and she saw Brooke holding her said". "Ya i think i got some glas in my side when the glass shatered". "Brooke let me look at it". Brooke lifted up her shirt so Haley could look at it. "Brooke thats not glass you have bullet in your side". Brooke face went all white. "Does someone have something to put on it so we can hold pressure on it Haley asked" . "No no pressure on it that will hurt". "Brooke we have to clot that bleeding to it will so down the blood lost". Skills to his shirt off and gave it to Haley "thankyou skills". "Now hold this on you side while we think off a plan to get us out of here and Brooke try to stay awake".

Back to Nathan and Lucas. They were in coach whitey office. Nathan handed Lucas and baseball bat. "Planning on stoping a bullet with a bat". Got any better ideas. Ya let the police handle this. "I can't the love of my love is some where in here and i can't just let the police handle this who knows when they acted Haley could be hurt Brooke could be hurt as well Nathan said". "Ok than lets go Lucas said i got to find Brooke".

"What are we going to do Mouth said Brooke's been shot and there's and gunman in the building". Little did the know that he was in the room with them. "Well we can't just sit here and do nothing Rachel said". "Well what do you suggest we do Skill's said". "I don't know i got nothing Rachel said". "Brooke stay awake Haley said tapping her face". "But i so tired and week". "I know will be out of here soon". "Where's Lucas's i need him". " I don't know but if i know him he's probally in here looking for us wright along with Nathan". Brooke half smiled. "Brooke let me have another look at it". Haley lifted up Brooke's shirt. Mouth has that gotten worst since we last checked". Mouth nodded. "Ok we got to get Brooke out of here". "Help me get her up Haley said". Skills helped Brooke up. "Were going to get you out of here we promise Haley said". " "You guys arent going any where". Jimmy Edwards pull a gun out of his pocket.

Nathan and Lucas were walking down the hall to the toutor center. "Do you think they're in there". "I don't know but we have to check". Nathan slid drivers liscence under the door.

"What's that Jimmy said picking it up"."It's Nathan scotts drivers liscence". "Nathan" Haley said. "Thats Haley voice Nathan said on the other side of the door". "Hey scott i got your pretty pretty wife in here and i got other people in here so don't try anything". "Please let us go she's going to die if we don't get her out of here Mouth said. "Shutup i have to think of what to do". "Haley who is it that is hurt Nathan said". "Brooke Haley said". "Brooke Lucas said open this door now Jimmy Lucas said". "No". "Brooke stay awake Rachel said". But i so tired. I know Brooke Lucas said from the other side of the door But stay awake for me my baby . "I love you too". Everyone got up and started charging Jimmy Edwards they had palned this when he was planning himself. They were all on the ground wrestling for the gun when a shot went off. Jimmy collasped to the floor he had been shot. Skills grabed the gun from the ground. Jimmy died a minute later. Haley ran over to the door and unlocked it. She grabed Nathan and hugged him and started to cry into his chest. Lucas ran over to Brooke and kissed her all over. He then lifted her up and carryed her outside. She was rushed of to the hospital.

What happen Brooke lived through the shooting with some physical therapy. Lucas and Brooke got married and had three kids. Nathan and Haley got remarried and had four kids. Everyone went on to live there live normally. But as long as they live that day will be with them for the the rest of time.


End file.
